Sacrilegious
by IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Forgive me father, for I have sinned. When Naruto sets his mind on something, he chases it. There is no challenge too great, not even the fact that Sasuke is a priest. PWP, NaruSasu, Priest!Sasuke, Sinner!Naruto, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, smut, AU, Oneshot, COMPLETE.
**Warning!**

 **This fic contains sexy stuff involving two very sexy males. It also contains the seduction of a priest (Sasuke) by a very tempting blond (Naruto). If you don't agree with this, or if you find it offensive, feel free to hit the exit running. Also if you're underage, leave at once and go do your homework like you should be doing instead.**

 **Don't own it, never will… unless I become a billionaire one day, then I might.**

 **Summary:**

 **Forgive me father, for I have sinned. When Naruto sets his mind on something, he chases it. There is no challenge too great, not even the fact that Sasuke is a priest.** **PWP, NaruSasu, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, smut, AU, oneshot, COMPLETE.**

* * *

 **Excommunication**

He closed his eyes and breathed in the quiet familiarity of the dimly lit enclosure. The panels to either side of him were shut over the grilles they covered, blocking any sight of the small rooms outside them.

The clomp of a footstep hitting the hollowed floor to his left startled him out of his peaceful moment. A small frown marred his features, a light crease appearing between his eyebrows as he heard the gentle snap of a door closing.

He reminded himself of his position, making an attempt to smooth his face out. He was supposed to be nonjudgmental; he should always be the voice reason in times of fear and the guide to the light at the end of a bleak tunnel of darkness. People depended on him for that. They didn't deserve his sleep deprived irritation.

Letting out a cleansing breath he slid back the concealing door, revealing a dark shadow on the other side.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned."

He swallowed, mouth suddenly dryer than the Sahara. Those few words, unrepentant and laced with the dark promise of more sin to come, were enough to remind him of exactly why his nights had been so restless as of late.

Mentally smashing those thoughts into the ground where they belonged, Sasuke answered, "Speak my son."

"I've been having these thoughts, you see."

Sasuke's lips twitched into a frown. He knew what was coming, he was not in the mood to coax it out of this moron on the other side of the screen. Suppressing his unreasonably harsh thoughts once more, he gritted his teeth and played the game.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Why, the impure kind, Father."

The voice practically purred the words, the husky tones sending a shudder down the young clergyman's spine. Sasuke's fists clenched as he reigned himself in again. _Remember your vows_.

He took a deep breath. "Impure in what way, _my son_." He emphasized the last words to try to impress upon the man their positions. Perhaps this time it would make a difference.

"Of a lustful nature, Father."

The tone was light, teasing, fueling Sasuke's growing anger.

"And do these thoughts have a focus?"

There was a short pause on the other end at the gruff tone. "One in particular. He's so gorgeous, you see, he just radiates sex appeal. Half the women that come to where he works only come to gush."

Sasuke detected a hint of anger in the nearly whispered words. He supposed it was some misguided jealousy. A hint of satisfaction welled up in his gut with that, which he immediately scolded himself over. Why should he be happy that some idiot was jealous over girls staring?

The man continued on, "Skin so pale and flawless I want to bite marks into it, claim him for the whole world to see. Leave one just so it shows right above his collar, dark, like he gave himself up to me completely, let me work it into his skin. I want him under me, writhing, moaning, completely debauched. Begging for "more," "harder," "faster," until he cums screaming my name, ass clenching around my dick like a vice, forcing out my own orgasm. I want to defile him with my cum, stuffing him to the brim and watching it leak down the backs of his thighs after I pull out. Fully mine."

Sasuke's nails dug into his palms as he did everything he could to visualize anything but the details the husky voice was relating to him. Thinking about anything to quell the burgeoning erection that he should not be sporting.

Despite his attempts his breaths came faster and a flush crept into his cheeks, the air in the small cubicle going from comfortable to sweltering in an instant, making him pull at his cassock trying to air out the heat he knew logically was radiating from his own inescapable body.

"But that's not all I want." Sasuke bit his lip and closed his eyes as the man went on, attempting to block out the onslaught but only succeeded in amplifying it by doing so. "I want to run my hands over every inch of that smooth skin, paying particular attention to the pert nipples. Twisting and plucking and scraping lightly with my fingernails. I want to drive him slowly crazy with gentle caresses and barely there touches, 'til he gets forceful, demanding more from me, pushing my hands southwards, pushing them towards the erection he was unable to will away and unable to admit is a response to me."

Sasuke shuddered as the sultry voice spelled out his current situation, his own hard flesh making an unwelcome tent in his clothing. He pushed his hands under his thighs, sitting on them to prevent himself from touching. He was in a House of God for crying out loud. He was a _priest_!

"Then I want to use my tongue and teeth. Mouthing my way across his chest, licking over defined collar bones and pressing my teeth into the soft flesh of his pecs, but only hard enough to leave temporary marks. I want to tease his nipples while one hand strokes lazily over the solid flesh of his dick. I want my teeth to scrape over the nubs and my tongue to soothe the sting if I nibble a little too hard to get him to arch into my mouth, sucking the buds into sharp reddened peaks, standing out beautifully from the surrounding skin."

Sasuke hunched forward in his cubicle with a gasp, his dick giving a throb at the mental image the words evoked. He tried to avoid sexual thoughts in general, given his vows, and he did his best to avoid temptation. But he wasn't clueless by any means. He had been a teenager once. Still, he had never given much thought to male nipples until just then. His libido, at least, agreed with the idea. As he fought for control back over his body the confessor started up again.

"Oh yes, Father," he laughed, "and that isn't everything. I want to use my mouth further down, making a path down his body, dipping my tongue into his navel and sucking on the sensitive skin where belly meets hips, lightly running my teeth over it before coming to the prize."

Sasuke's blunt nails dug into the seat beneath him as he desperately tried to keep them there. The urge to touch himself was becoming overwhelming but he must fight it. It would be beyond indecent to do that here, of all places.

"I would tease him, knowing he can't take much considering his most definitely celibate status. I would run my tongue up and down the hard ridge of his sex, swirling my tongue around the tip to catch any droplets of precome that would have started falling. He'd buck involuntarily into my touch, unused to the sensations, though too prideful to voice his pleasure, his hands pulling at my hair roughly as I go down on him, taking him in inch by inch. He wouldn't be able to hold back his noises."

A muffled sound left Sasuke as he imagined the wet heat surrounding him, turning his face into his shoulder and pressing his mouth into the rough fabric there to avoid any more of those noises. If this kept up he'd have to leave. The man clearly wasn't repentant.

The day he walked into the church Sasuke knew he would be trouble. Blonde hair, six scars marring the tanned skin of his cheeks, a wide grin, and feral cerulean eyes that honed in on Sasuke like he was a beacon. He should have known when the man entered the confessional that first week that everything would go to Hell, himself included if he stayed on the path he was on. Yet, six weeks later, here he was. In the confessional, hearing this hedonistic man's carnal words as they got more detailed and scandalous. Sasuke told himself it was his pride as a priest to listen to a confession all the way through and not his yearning to hear the sexual words in that low voice.

"Just like that." The man responded to his noise and Sasuke flushed, embarrassed, a little pause was between each word.

He had just opened his mouth to utter a no doubt wrathful retort when a paper slipped into one of the diamonds in the grid, hanging there. He closed his mouth in confusion when he heard the shuffle of movement on the other side, the voice coming through one more time in a whisper.

"Take that if you want to know the end of the story."

With that the little room beyond the wall panel illuminated briefly, a shadow crossing it as the man stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, Sasuke grabbled the little slip of paper with a slightly shaking hand, irritated at himself for not asking him to leave before he was gone on his own. After shutting the panel over the grille slightly harder than strictly necessary, he unrolled the scrap.

6 p.m.

215 Second St.

Fourth Floor, third door on the right

Don't be late

Sasuke crumpled the paper in his hand, anger gripping him. As if he would ever actually take that idiot up on his … offer. Where did he get off? Hitting on a priest. More than that! This was harassment!

He looked down at himself in disgust. _Traitor_. And he just accused his dick of treason. With a groan he thunked his head against the wall behind him. What was wrong with him? This needed to stop. Maybe if he talked to the guy up front about it he would get it and back off? He snorted. _Unlikely_. He opened his hand and looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his palm. He should have thrown it away already. He smoothed it out and considered it. Did he really have another option? What else could he do? Threaten the guy? He was forbidden to speak of any confessions given to him and the man hadn't said his confessions were directed at him even once.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps enter the confessional, to his right this time.

"Tch." He crushed the paper in his fist once more and shoved it in his pocket. He took a deep breath and pushed open the panel covering the grille.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned."

Sasuke stood uncomfortably in front of a plain door on the fourth floor of an apartment building at 5:58, fingers clenched so tightly around the edges of the scrap of paper that it was lucky he hadn't ripped it. He read the words for the tenth time in the last minute before tucking it into his jeans pocket, irritated with himself and still unable to bring himself to knock on the door.

He glared at the wood of the door as if it were personally offending him and crossed his arms, glancing down at his watch. 5:59. He sighed, exasperated at himself and this whole situation.

"Knew you were the punctual type."

Sasuke jumped, glancing up at the sudden words and cursing himself for acting like a nervous girl.

The blonde was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and feet bare, a wolfish grin lighting up his features.

Sasuke glared at him, thoroughly embarrassed and knowing that just by showing up he was giving the moron the wrong idea. He opened his mouth to set things straight when the man turned his back to him, walking into his apartment and waving him across the threshold.

"Come on in. Close the door behind you."

Sasuke shuffled in after him, not liking the idea of closing up his only escape route should things get out of hand but doing so anyway. He turned around and looked at the room he was standing in, a kitchen, modestly sized, well lit and the idiot was making tea.

"I'm Naruto, by the way." Blue eyes glanced his way, a smile breaking out as he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Take off your shoes. You can hang your coat and on one of the hooks by the door." He nodded to them, hands still busy with the tea before looking back down.

Sasuke's brow furrowed in consternation as he toed off his shoes and lined them up neatly, taking in the rest thrown haphazardly across the mat they were on. Pulling a face at the mess he unbuttoned his coat and yanked the knot out of his scarf, hanging them both on a hook and stepping further into the room.

That's right, he hadn't even known this man's name and this Naruto was trying to sleep with him! He stood stiffly near the table in the middle of the room, working up the proper introduction into the problem at hand in his head.

He blinked as a mug was set on the table in front of him, the scrape of a chair being pulled had him looking over at Naruto, who gestured for him to sit in the chair closest to him. He scowled but obligingly sat, keeping his hands in his lap.

"What's with that face?" Naruto laughed, loud and raucous, pointing at his face, leaning in a little too close for comfort.

Sasuke leaned back. "What face?"

"That scowl, obviously." A thumb came up to rub at the crease between his brows. "You look like someone pissed in your cereal."

Sasuke pushed the hand assaulting his face aside, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting analogy.

"Moron," he muttered.

"Oh-ho!" Sasuke cringed at the volume, wondering if Naruto's neighbors hated him. He was so good at being quiet in church that he wouldn't have guessed he was naturally a big mouth. "So the priest bites."

Naruto flashed a shit eating grin before leaning back and taking a sip of his tea. He pointed his chin in the direction of Sasuke's cup.

"You can drink that, you know. It's not poisoned."

Sasuke automatically reached up a took a sip, his polite upbringing rearing its ugly head. He set the cup down, keeping one hand on its warm surface.

"Naruto," he said carefully, broaching the subject at hand was necessary before the idiot got any untoward ideas.

"Hmmm?" The sound was muffled by the rim of the mug Naruto was drinking from.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to think of a way to say what he wanted without sounding crass.

Naruto's mug thumped onto the table as he sighed dramatically.

"Let me guess what you're going to say." He made air quotes. 'I'm a priest, Naruto. I have vows to uphold and we can't do this. You have to stop.' Or something like that, right?"

Sasuke scowled at the mocking tone, but nodded, looking Naruto straight in the eye with a serious expression.

A slow grin unfurled over Naruto's face and he stood up, walking behind Sasuke's chair and resting his hands on the back. He bent down so his mouth was level with Sasuke's ear, lips almost brushing the skin and whispered, "But you like it."

Sasuke shuddered as warm breath blew over his ear and all the confessions Naruto had made came back to him. The wicked cravings, the dark longings, the filthy promises, all packed into the low whispers required of a confession.

"You like it when I talk about touching you." Naruto ran a hand up the back of Sasuke's neck and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his head to the side and exposing his throat. "You like it when I talk about marking you, making you mine." His lips ghosted over the pale skin on the side of the priest's neck and Sasuke bit his lip as his body responded, trying to prevent himself from moving closer to feel more pressure on the sensitive space.

Naruto tugged his head back and Sasuke was staring into hooded blue eyes. Sasuke's brows drew together, angry at the thought that assaulted him next.

"Do you seduce all priests you come across with this ploy?"

To his surprise Naruto grinned.

"Jealous?" Naruto leaned forward and brushed his lips across Sasuke's, pulling back before Sasuke had a chance to react, releasing his hair, and walking further into his house. He looked at Sasuke over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Just you."

Sasuke balked for a moment after Naruto left the room, his thoughts racing. The idiot hadn't listened. He knew he wouldn't. He considered his options. He could leave. And Naruto would just continue what he'd been doing, driving Sasuke mad with desire. Or he could follow Naruto God knows where further into his house and try again to make him stop this nonsense. But who knows what he had waiting for him in there? Would he even be able to resist temptation? His body was already humming in anticipation. He could try a different tact, but violence wasn't condoned either and Sasuke didn't know what kind of a fighter Naruto was regardless.

He sighed as he resigned himself to following the blonde man. He had to try again. He couldn't risk one day either strangling the moron in the confessional or jumping his bones. He needed to make Naruto see that this couldn't be.

He stood up and followed the short hallway off the connected room to the partially closed door with a light on under it. He knocked and waited until the door opened all the way, the blonde standing in it, grinning like crazy and leaning his forehead against the arm he propped on the door.

"Glad you decided to follow."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It's not for what you think, idiot."

Naruto's grin widened more and he suddenly shot a hand out, getting a grip on Sasuke's shirt and pulling him into his body, shutting the door with the remaining hand.

"What I think, _Father_ , is that this is not going to turn out how you hoped."

He let go of the front of Sasuke's shirt, dropping his hand down to the priest's hip and pulling him closer, snaking the other hand around to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"But it will turn out," he continued in a murmur, nose brushing the skin of the dark haired man's cheek as he moved to speak in his ear again, "how you anticipated in the deepest, darkest depths of your subconscious."

Sasuke shivered again before putting a hand on the blonde's chest and giving a light push.

"Naruto," he gritted out, "I can't break my vows! I will be excommunicated!"

Naruto chuckled, licking his earlobe and tugging it gently, wringing a gasp from Sasuke. "Only if you don't repent and continue to sin." Lips brushed against the skin under Sasuke's ear. "Are you telling me," teeth scraped down the tendon in his neck, "that you wouldn't be able to repent?"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm, head lolling back, as Naruto laid open mouthed kisses along his jaw and on the tender skin under his chin.

"I…" Naruto bit down and Sasuke gasped, "I wouldn't."

Naruto worked his way back up, mouth hovering just over Sasuke's.

"Good."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto pressed their mouths together, tongue stroking along the seam of his lips. His mouth opened automatically even as he pushed against Naruto's arm and chest. If this went too far Sasuke would give in. He wanted it. Had since Naruto's third confession.

Naruto's tongue plunged into Sasuke's mouth, mapping it, rubbing against Sasuke's as a groan rumbled through his chest, the hand on the back of Sasuke's neck moving to his hair and pulling his head to a better angle. He pulled Sasuke's tongue into his mouth as the pushing hands went lax, inviting Sasuke's response and was not disappointed as the priest began to kiss back before breaking it, panting.

Naruto immediately latched onto his neck, biting down and sucking gently at the pale skin there. He moved the hand still on Sasuke's hip under his shirt, feeling the soft skin there and pushing the shirt up further. He reached up and ran his thumb over a nipple, flicking and toying with the tiny nub before pinching it.

"Hah!" Sasuke gasped a shocked noise and grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder as he involuntarily bucked his hips, fully hard in an instant as Naruto continued to play with his chest, scratching a blunt fingernail across the very tip. He bit down hard on his lip as those hips rolled back, feeling the hard ridge of flesh against his own even through the fabric of two pairs of jeans.

Naruto separated from Sasuke momentarily, yanking his shirt up over his head, revealing a golden tan that continued down below his pants. Sasuke licked his lips, unable to stop his eyes from roaming the newly revealed skin.

A chuckle brought his attention back to the other man's face and he scowled as Naruto stepped closer, fingers snaking under the edge of Sasuke's shirt and slowly pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor. He coasted his hands up and down Sasuke's sides, fingers feeling out every crevice.

"Glad you like it."

He grabbed Sasuke's jaw, pulling him into a slow kiss, sucking each lip in turn and nibbling on the bottom one before slipping his tongue back into the hot cavern. His free hand worked the button and zipper of Sasuke's pants down and settled over the ridge underneath, giving it abbreviated strokes.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, frantically rutting into the hand touching him, one of his hands gripping Naruto's wrist, not sure whether he wanted to pull the hand away or keep it close. The other hand clamped down on the back of the blonde's neck as he broke the kiss and let his forehead rest there as he gasped.

Naruto chuckled and pulled his hand away, putting it on Sasuke's hips as the other coaxed him into another kiss. He walked them both backward until the back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed and he pushed him down onto it. As Sasuke lay there, momentarily dazed, the blond worked quickly to rid him of all his clothes, admiring the view as Sasuke's flushed cock bobbed free, fully hard and dripping already. He couldn't wait to taste it.

Wasting no time he pushed the dark haired man back enough that he had room to lay between his legs, nudging his thighs apart and his knees up. Sasuke looked down at him blearily just as his tongue came out to swipe across the head and he groaned, hands flying to grip blonde hair as Naruto sucked on the head, slowly beginning to bob his head over the stiffened member.

Sasuke's toes curled and he bucked wildly into the sensation, never having felt anything like it. Naruto held his hips down and his back arched off the bed when his mouth engulfed him fully. With a cry of surprise Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth as he continued to suck him off.

Sasuke looked down when Naruto pulled off him, seeing the man wipe a smear of cum off his face with his thumb and lick it off. Sasuke collapsed back into the pillow with a groan. Damned if that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

At the feel of his legs being pressed further out and he looked down again. Naruto was kneeling between his thighs, knees lifting Sasuke's butt up off the mattress, and was coating his fingers in a viscous substance.

"Wha…what are….what are you doing?" Sasuke cursed himself for his breathlessness.

Naruto grinned down at him, laughing at him this time, Sasuke could tell. Annoyed, Sasuke kicked him in the hip. Hey, he was going to hell anyway, might as well do it thoroughly.

Naruto just chuckled; obviously a post orgasmic kick didn't pack much punch.

"Prepping you."

Then Sasuke remembered. He was going to take it up the ass. He was so fucked. "You really want to…" he thought back, "'stuff me to the brim with your cum.'"

Naruto's eyes flashed, clearly turned on by the reciting of his lines back to him. He stretched across Sasuke, pulling him into a kiss, breaking it off quickly and growling, "That's the idea."

He sat back and Sasuke flopped bonelessly back to the mattress, digesting that.

"But before that," he lifted Sasuke's hips a little more, circling his entrance with his lubed fingers, "I'm going to stretch you out." He pushed one finger in slowly, pressing it in and watching Sasuke's face for any signs of discomfort. "One finger at a time. And as each one goes in," he twisted the digit encased in Sasuke's heat, pushing, pulling, and circling it, slowly stretching the muscles around it, "I'm going to watch it get swallowed up by this hot channel ."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto pulled his finger out only to replace it with two.

"I'm going to watch as your muscles clench and release around them, feeling it deep in your ass. I'm going to work them around 'til you're breathless and moaning." Deeming Sasuke ready by the way the muscles had relaxed around his digits Naruto added a third. "And then I'm going to find it, your little pleasure button, and I'm going to rub it 'til you're fully hard and leaking again. Ready to take my cock, aching to be full."

"Ahh!"

Just as he said this Sasuke cried out, arching has back right off the bed as an electric pulse of pleasure sizzled through him. He guessed that was what Naruto meant when he said "pleasure button." True to his word, Naruto rubbed his fingers over the spot over and over again as Sauske fucked himself onto the blonde's fingers roughly, fingers digging into the soft pillows over his head for leverage. Gasping moans forced themselves from his throat as his dick hardened to an almost painful degree, filling quickly.

Naruto groaned as he watched Sasuke ride his fingers, feeling the muscles clench around him as his partner's cock returned to full hardness, leaking in no time and he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly removed his fingers, fumbling with his zip, finally freeing himself with another groan as the air hit his engorged flesh. He quickly located the abandoned bottle of lube, slicking himself and lining himself up with Sasuke's twitching hole. He looked down at Sasuke one last time, seeking permission for this final act.

Seeing this Sasuke laughed internally. As if he could say no now. And he didn't _want_ to say no. He needed Naruto's dick in him now and that asshole was just there like a sitting duck.

"Get a move on, dobe."

Naruto grinned at the insult, and started to push in slowly, trying to give the clergyman time to adjust, alternately panting at the strain of holding back, and groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. Sasuke wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, pressing into his ass with his feet and shoving him forward.

They both groaned as the action shoved Naruto's dick all the way into Sasuke, the blonde leaning down to press his forehead to the side of the gasping dark haired man's head.

"And you call me a moron."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke gritted out. That wasn't as painless as he thought it would be. He breathed out heavily and opened his closed eyes, glancing up at the tanned man hovering above him, trembling at the strain of not moving, looking as if he was imagining the other priest in the clergy, Rock Lee, doing the hula in traditional dress.

He took another breath before releasing it, relaxing his muscles as much as possible, and attempting to meet cerulean eyes. Tapping the shoulder he'd been giving the death grip two seconds ago before he succeeded in garnering the attention he wanted.

"Move."

Naruto groaned, praising anyone who would listen. He was currently balls deep in his wet dream of the last two months. He moved his hips slowly, out and slowly back in angling this way and that until the man below him gasped, thighs tightening around him. He carefully aimed and struck that spot again causing the muscles to clench down around him.

With an animalistic growl Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke's thighs back, spreading him wide and aiming for that spot thrust into Sasuke fast and hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," was the endless litany Sasuke fell back on as his prostate was struck repeatedly, his wilting erection back to full hardness as Naruto pressed into him.

Abruptly Naruto pulled out, moving back to sit with his back against the wall and pulling Sasuke along with him, lifting him with a grunt so he was straddling the blonde's lap. Sasuke was about to voice his displeasure when Naruto cut him off.

"Fuck yourself on my dick."

Dumbstruck, Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"Fuck. Yourself. On my dick."

Sasuke blinked again.

"Prove that you really want this. That you won't go back to the church and claim you didn't want it. That it wasn't only me in this. That this means something to you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, anger radiating off him as he shoved Naruto back so he was lying flat on the bed.

"You stupid fuck." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's dick, lining it up. "You think I would do _this_ ," he sank down with a breathless moan, hand grasping the thigh behind him for balance, "if I was just going to run off?" He leaned forward grabbing Naruto behind the neck as the blonde's hands settled on his hips and yanked him up, smashing their mouths together in a brutal kiss, teeth biting aggressively at the tan man's soft mouth.

He shoved Naruto's face away, putting his hands on the broad chest and lifting himself off the man's erection, slowly sliding back down, searching for the right angle and starting a slow rhythm. After a few tries he found it, biting his lip to hold back and fucking himself in earnest.

Naruto guided Sasuke's hips down onto him, thrusting up to meet his movements, watching Sasuke's face as he found his prostate and started moving much more quickly. He sat up, putting Sasuke firmly in his lap and dragging him in for a kiss as he pushed his hips to meet the thrusts slamming firmly down on him, rolling in time with Sasuke's movements.

"Naruto!" Sasuke broke the kiss with a gasp as he started moving faster than ever and Naruto began pumping his dick. "Gonna cum!"

Naruto leaned up, panting as he too neared his peak, and whispered in his ear, "Then cum."

Needing no more encouragement Sasuke hurdled over the edge into the white bliss, cum shooting in ribbons between the two of them, coating Naruto's hands and both their stomachs in the sticky substance, his mouth open in a silent wail.

Naruto continued slamming up into Sasuke as his muscles fluttered then clamped down around him, the pressure enough to throw the blonde into ecstasy that crashed over him in waves, his hips pumping as he came with a roar.

They both collapsed back in a heap, Naruto pulling out of Sasuke with a hiss, some of his seed leaking from the man's abused hole. Naruto hummed in satisfaction and looked at Sasuke's face as his breathing evened out, flush receding to leave his normal pale skin color, eyes closed and rapidly falling asleep.

Naruto went to grab a clean cloth, wiping up any evidence on himself and grabbing a fresh one for Sasuke. After wiping down everything he could on the man, he pulled the covers up over him, the priest out like a light. Naruto climbed in beside him, catching him up in his arms and pulling him close. He had a feeling waking Sasuke wasn't too good with cuddles, so he enjoyed it while he could and let the fatigue take him.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Yes, I want them and I'm not afraid to ask. How else would I know if I'm to share my perverted thoughts with you all or if I should just keep them to myself?**


End file.
